


Dinoception

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen, Prehistoric, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team attempt to extract from someone whose militarisation manifests DINOSAURS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinoception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A few close-ups: [Cobb](http://i.imgur.com/9Ndw5vX.jpg), [Arthur](http://i.imgur.com/YOcF5Op.jpg), [Eames and Yusuf](http://i.imgur.com/Ao5jMvi.jpg).


End file.
